A Little R&R
by caffinebunny
Summary: Leverage Fic. Slash. Eliot is a little tense. Nathan and Alec know how to help - and Sophie and Parker are intrigued. Voyeurism. Spanking. All Tony's fault... Nathan/Eliot/Alec


Title: A Little R&R  
Author: Trowa B  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Eliot is a little tense. Nathan and Alec know how to help - and Sophie and Parker are intrigued.  
Notes: Tony encouraged me! This *was* going to be written after I'd seen the second ep, but just the way Eliot said "Yes sir" when Nathan said "You're Running?" sort of kept niggling at me....  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

*****

Sophie had passed the alcove before she realised that the person sat in the chair in front of the monitors was Parker, not Alec Hardison.

She back-tracked her steps with a frown, staring in surprise as she took in Parker's backwards perch on the chair, the earphones she was wearing, and her gaze which rested intently on the computer screens in front of her.

"Parker?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

The younger woman turned with a smirk. "Keeping an eye on the boys," she told Sophie, as though that should have been obvious.

"Keeping an eye on…" Sophie trailed off as she leaned in to get a closer look at the screen, brain not quite keeping up with her eyes as Nate used Eliot's hair as a handhold while the blindfolded younger man sucked him off, as Alec ploughed into Eliot from behind.

Handcuffs glinted on Eliot's wrists as the force from Alec's thrusts rocked his body.

"…oh, my…" she commented, eyes widening in surprise.

"Popcorn?" Parker offered cheerfully, pulling across the second computer chair for her.

~*20 Minutes Previously*~

"Hey!" Eliot protested, yanking at the cuffs which encircled his wrists and glaring furiously at Nathan, only to be yanked backwards, off balance by the cuffs. Just as he thought he was going to fall all the way to the floor, his rear encountered a hard wooden chair. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, bristling; ready to fight his way free if necessary and screw the plan.

"Quiet!" Nathan snapped, tone firm, and Eliot found himself automatically obeying, and oh, he was so screwed if Nathan and Alec had figured that much out.

Alec's hands came to rest on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing the sides of Eliot's neck in what was apparently supposed to be a soothing manner.

Nathan stepped closer, moving around him to murmur something Eliot couldn't quite catch to Alec, who made a noise of agreement and left the room. Nathan didn't speak until the door clicked shut, didn't say a single word until he had reached up and lifted Eliot's glasses off his face.

"You," he told Eliot, leaning down to speak directly into his ear, "Are far too tense. I am not permitting you to continue with this job unless you relax some."

Eliot swallowed. "And you think you're the person to help with that?" he demanded with a bravado he wasn't feeling.

"Sir."

"What?"

Nathan smirked. "Call me sir."

Eliot felt all the blood drain from his face. Caught. Well and truly trapped, but he had no-one to blame but himself. It was his own slip that had trapped him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling his cheeks flush in stark embarrassment. "Yes sir," he murmured.

He sensed rather than saw the smile which had appeared on Nathan's lips as the older man stroked his hair.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Nathan told him as the door swung open again. "If you need something you should ask." He waited until Alec had closed the door before asking, "Do you have a safe word?"

Eliot nodded. "Yes sir," he added belatedly.

There was the sound of someone trying not to laugh, a sound which abruptly cut off. "You asked, man," Alec pointed out, before asking, "What's your safe word?"

Despite his nervousness, Eliot got why Alec had been amused. "Vietnam," he said softly.

The silence was just a beat too long, but was quickly glossed over as he was pulled to his knees from the chair; carefully, because knees were the one joint they knew he couldn't afford to damage; and his t-shirt was pulled off over his head and wrapped around his cuffed hands. Alec was abruptly in front of him, long fingered hands cupping his face and tilting it upwards.

"You gotta tell us what you need, man," he exhorted softly.

And, ohgod, this was really happening. A fine tremor ran through him.

"Eliot?" Nathan's voice was soft, but he didn't touch. Not then. "Eliot, we know you need something from us – you've not kicked the crap out of us yet – but you need to tell us. Okay?"

He gave a shaky nod. "Your- your belt. Sir," he choked out past a throat that was tightening up, refusing to cooperate, getting too caught up in the memories of what had happened to him the last time he had allowed anyone this level of control over him.

He closed his eyes, trembling again as Alec's hands moved from his cheeks to the sides of his head, making him bow his back slightly to give Nathan a better angle.

Leaning forward slightly more, he succeeded in resting his forehead on Alec's thigh, contact the other man allowed, adjusting his grip slightly on the curve of Eliot's skull.

Eliot jerked in anticipation of the first blow, body certain that the blow would land badly even though his mind trusted Nathan, but the leather barely brushed his skin as the blow was pulled at almost the last moment.

He almost sobbed in frustration.

"Easy, easy," Nathan soothed. "Eliot, easy. Do you need some time?"

"I need you to get on with it," he ground out.

There was silence, Alec and Nathan evidently having some sort of communication.

"Would it be better if we started with spanking?" Alec asked after a moment. "You okay with a blindfold? It's a different way of being in control," he added as an aside to Nathan, who snorted in amusement. Alec was evidently preaching to the choir.

When Eliot remained silent, Alec pulled him to his feet. "Let's give it a try then, man."

He heard the slither and then the thump as Nathan dropped his belt, then the soft rustle of cloth before his vision was blacked out. They really had been prepared for this.

Eliot flinched slightly as hands touched his arms, freeing the cuffs from the fabric of his t-shirt before one was unlocked. He was about to protest at their removal when he realised that they weren't uncuffing him, merely removing the t-shirt. His wrists were quickly cuffed again behind his back and one of the other men – Nathan, he guessed from the height – pressed against his back to unfasten his jeans and pull them and his underwear off in one move.

He allowed himself to be manhandled so that he lay across a lap in the chair he had been pushed into when this had started, not that he expected to be given a choice in the matter. He twitched slightly as the first blow landed, the panic that had started to rise when he had automatically asked for the belt subsiding, and by the fifth blow he was panting with want.

He thrust against the other man's leg – Alec, he thought, the lap felt too narrow to be Nathan's – and was rewarded with a soft chuckle as the next blow landed. "Easy there," Nathan told him. "You want to get to the main event, don't you?"

Beyond speech, Eliot nodded his head jerkily as yet another blow landed, in almost precisely the same spot as the previous six blows.

He squirmed as Alec landed the next three blows in rapid succession, each as hard as the one before, and abruptly stopped, making him whimper. Alec stilled him with a hand on his back. "Stand up," the computer tech told him.

And okay, that he hadn't been expecting. Evidently something was happening here that he wasn't party to. He felt himself flush as his cock bobbed in front of him as he straightened, so hard that he was surprised there was any blood left to make its way to his cheeks. He flinched as a hand smoothed over the red mark on his butt, cool against the heated flesh, but it was gone again an instant later as a hard body pressed against his back, denim of Nathan's jeans pressed against the over sensitised skin. "I'm sure you can guess what comes next," the older man murmured in his ear, before pressing his lips briefly over the pulse on Eliot's neck.

Eliot shivered as Nathan moved away again, hearing the sound of a zipper behind him and almost turning before firm hands stopped him, coaxing him into bending over the back the of chair and presenting his ass to Nathan and Alec.

There was the pop of a cap and a moment later, slick fingers slipped between his cheeks, probing for his entrance. He gasped as two breached the ring of muscle, forced his body to relax around the intruders as his legs shook under him, making him oddly grateful for the positioning of the chair.

He jerked in surprise as a hand cupped his head, making him lean down further, even as the fingers probed deeper, massaging and twisting to loosen him up. "Easy," Nathan soothed, and that helped still the nervous flutter in his stomach, knowing who was where. His thumb rubbed over Eliot's lips, before pushing in, and Eliot closed his mouth around it, sucking firmly.

Nathan's skin tasted of salt-sweat and the beer which had overflowed from the shaken up bottle which had likely been what tipped Nathan off that Eliot needed… something, and a trace of the pickle Nathan had fastidiously removed from his sandwich earlier, and what he assumed must be the lube from the condom and he heard the older man's gasp as he swirled his tongue suggestively around the digit.

Abruptly, the thumb was gone and he had only a moment to prepare himself before Nathan replaced his thumb with his cock in one smooth move. He groaned around it, shifting his head slightly to give himself a better angle and swallowed. As his nose came in contact with the jeans Nathan still wore and Nathan's hands clutched at his hair, Eliot became aware that Alec had withdrawn his fingers and there was now a blunt pressure at his entrance.

*****

Sophie glanced across at Parker, then rolled her eyes and yanked the headphones jack out of its socket, allowing the sound of moans to fill the space. Parker jerked, jolted out of her reverie by the sudden silence, and scrabbled to remove the headphones in time to hear Alec's shout of completion, his hips jerking slightly for a few more seconds as he leaned, gasping for breath, over Eliot's back.

It looked like Eliot's reaction had Nate coming too, because suddenly he was thrusting harder, taking Eliot's mouth by force, thrusting the other man back against Alec, who groaned and withdrew, but looped one arm around Eliot's hips to steady him, grasping the blond's cock with the other and stroking firmly in time with Nate's thrusts.

Nate beat him to the finish, hands clenching hard in Eliot's hair and dislodging the blindfold, but apparently in wouldn't have made any difference because Eliot had his eyes squeezed shut.

As Nate pulled out, stripping off the used condom and dropping it onto Eliot's discarded t-shirt before lifting at Eliot's shoulders, pulling him upright and standing to one side as he helped Alec jerk the shorter man off.

Eliot came with a hoarse cry, knees giving out underneath him, kept upright only by Alec's and Nate's grasping hands.

Sophie fanned herself with the mouse mat, glancing across at Parker, who was smirking fit to burst. As she watched, Parker clicked something on the screen and a disc drive popped open, revealing a writable DVD. She picked it up and offered it to Sophie with a blunt, "I want a copy too," before picking up her popcorn and heading back to the kitchen.

*****

Eliot emerged from the bathroom in a fresh t-shirt and jeans, and pulled up short as the two women looked at him, both wearing speculative expressions.

He continued to watch them as he edged towards the fridge, because while he thought Sophie was okay, stage acting aside, Parker quite frankly worried him.

As he turned towards the fridge, he heard a soft giggle and froze.

There was no way they could know, he decided after a moment. They were women. Women giggled. Except Parker didn't. Usually. He shook his head, scrubbing at his hair with the towel and reached for a beer, feeling better about the job now that the itch was gone from between his shoulder blades.


End file.
